1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to gas-liquid contacting trays and, more particularly, an improved downcomer-tray assembly incorporating a raised, active inlet area beneath the downcomer for venting excess vapor pressure from the underlying tray.
2. History of the Prior Art
Distillation columns are utilized to separate selected components from a multicomponent stream. Generally, such gas-liquid contact columns utilize either trays, packing or combinations thereof. In recent years the trend has been to replace the so-called "bubble caps" by sieve and valve trays in most tray column designs, and the popularity of packed columns, either random (dumped) or structured packing have been utilized in combination with the trays in order to effect improved separation of the components in the stream.
Successful fractionation in the column is dependent upon intimate contact between liquid and vapor phases. Some vapor and liquid contact devices, such as trays, are characterized by relatively high pressure drop and relatively high liquid hold-up. Another type of vapor and liquid contact apparatus, namely structured high efficiency packing, has also become popular for certain applications. Such packing is energy efficient because it has low pressure drop and low liquid hold-up. However, these very properties at times make columns equipped with structured packing difficult to operate in a stable, consistent manner. Moreover, many applications simply require the use of trays.
Fractionation column trays come in two configurations: cross-flow and counter flow. The trays generally consist of a solid tray or deck having a plurality of apertures and are installed on support rings within the tower. In cross-flow trays, vapor ascends through the apertures and contacts the liquid moving across the tray; through the "active" area thereof; in this area liquid and vapor mix and fractionation occurs. The liquid is directed onto the tray by means of a vertical channel from the tray above. This channel is referred to as the Inlet Downcomer. The liquid moves across the tray and exists through a similar channel referred to as the Exit Downcomer. The location of the downcomers determine the flow pattern of the liquid. If there are two Inlet Downcomers and the liquid is split into two streams over each tray, it is called a two pass tray. If there is only one Inlet and one Outlet Downcomer on opposite sides of the tray, it is called a single pass tray. For two or more passes, the tray is often referred to as a Multipass Tray. The number of passes generally increases as the required (design) liquid rate increases. It is the active area of the tray, however, which is of critical concern.
Not all areas of a tray are active for vapor-liquid contact. For example, the area under the Inlet Downcomer is generally a solid region. To attempt to gain more area of the tray for vapor/liquid contact, the downcomers are often sloped. The maximum vapor/liquid handling capacity of the tray generally increases with an increase in the active or Bubbling Area. There is, however, a limit as to how far one can slope the downcomer(s) in order to increase the Bubbling Area otherwise the channel will become too small. This can restrict the flow of the liquid and/or restrict the disengagement of vapor retained in the liquid, cause liquid to back up in the downcomer, and thus prematurely limit the normal maximum vapor/liquid handling capacity of the tray. The present invention specifically addresses the problem of restricted disengagement of vapor retained in the liquid.
A variation for increasing the Bubbling Area and hence vapor/liquid handling capacity is a Multiple Downcomer (MD) tray. There is usually a plurality of box shaped vertical channels installed in a symmetrical pattern across the tray to direct liquid onto and off of the tray. The downcomers do not extend all the way to the tray below but stop short of the tray by a predetermined distance which is limited by a sufficient space to permit disengagement of any vapor retained in the liquid entering the Exit Downcomer. The downcomer pattern is rotated 90 degrees between successive trays. The bottom of the boxes is solid except for slots that direct the liquid onto the Bubbling Area of the tray below, in between the outlet downcomers of said tray. The MD tray falls into the category of Multipass Trays and is usually used for high liquid rates.
Addressing now select cross flow plate designs, a particularly effective tray in process columns is the sieve tray. This tray is constructed with a large number of apertures formed in the bottom surface. The apertures permit the ascending vapor to flow into direct engagement with the liquid that is flowing across the tray from the downcomer described above. When there is sufficient vapor flow upwardly through the tray, the liquid is prevented from running downwardly through the apertures (referred to as "weeping"). A small degree of weeping is normal in trays while a larger degree of weeping is detrimental to the capacity and efficiency of a tray.
The capacity of a tray is a function of the open area of holes and of tray spacing. When spacing is fixed, capacity may be increased by increasing the percent open area, but this practice is limited by decreased turndown due to weeping at low vapor rates. To overcome such weeping, a tray has been developed which is constructed from closely spaced rods of trapezoidal cross-section. They are manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention under the trademark SCREEN TRAY.
The trapezoidal wire members of the SCREEN TRAY are tapered upwardly, and this creates a Venturi effect to ascending vapor. Surface tension effects become pronounced with such close wire spacing. Combined with the Venturi effect produced by vapor rising through the tapered throats between the wires, surface tension phenomena reduce weeping significantly at low liquid rates and keep spray height low. The upward taper also defines a larger surface area for liquid flowing across the tray. For additional discussions of SCREEN TRAYS and another invention related thereto which improve gas-liquid contact, reference is made to co-pending, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/304,942 filed on Jan. 31, 1989 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Tray efficiency is also known to be improved in sieve type trays by increasing the froth height of the liquid and reducing the backflow of the liquid flowing across the tray. Froth is created when vapor bubbles percolate upwardly through the liquid flowing across the tray. The suspension of the vapor in the liquid prolongs the vapor liquid contact which enhances the efficiency of the process. The longer the froth is maintained and the higher the froth is established, the greater the vapor liquid retention. Higher froth requires smaller vapor bubbles and the formation of the bubbles at a sufficiently slow rate. Likewise, backflow occurs beneath the froth when circulating currents of liquid are established during the liquid flow across the plate. This generally forms along the lateral portions thereof. These currents carry liquid back across the tray in a manner that reduces the concentration-difference driving force for mass transfer. It is the concentration-difference between the vapor and the liquid which enhances the effectiveness of the vapor-liquid contact.
The concentration-difference between the vapor and the liquid can be effected in many ways; some reducing efficiency. For example, as operating pressure increases, descending liquid begins to absorb vapor as it moves across a tray. This is above that normally associated as dissolved gas as governed by Henry's Law and represents much larger amounts of vapor bubbles that are commingled or "entrained" with the liquid. This vapor is not firmly held and is released within the downcomer, and, in fact, the majority of said vapor must be released otherwise the downcomer can not accommodate the liquid/vapor mixture and will flood thus preventing successful tower operation.
This phenomena is generally deemed to occur when operating pressure is such as to produce a vapor density above about 1.0 lbs/cu. ft. and typically amounts to about 10 to 20% of the vapor by volume.
For conventional trays as shown below, the released vapor must oppose the descending frothy vapor/liquid mixture flowing over the weir into the downcomer In many cases, such opposition leads to poor tower operation and premature flooding.
Another serious problem which manifests itself in such operational applications is entrainment of liquid droplets in the ascending vapor. This phenomenon, which is virtually the opposite of the above vapor entrainment, can prevent effective vapor liquid contact. Liquid entrainment is, in one sense, a dynamic flow condition. High velocity vapor flow can suspend descending liquid droplets and prevent their effective passage through the underlying froth mixture zone. It is particularly difficult to prevent this problem when the tower applications require high volume vapor flow in a direction virtually opposite to that of high volume, descending liquid flow.
The technology of gas-liquid contact addresses many performance issues. Examples are seen in several prior art patents, which include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,4119, 4,604,247 and 4,597,916, each assigned to the assignee of the present invention and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,022 issued to Mitsubishi Jukogyo Kabushiki Kaisha of Tokyo, Japan. A particularly relevant reference is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,035 assigned to Union Carbide Corporation that teaches a gas-liquid contacting tray with improved inlet bubbling means. A cross-flow tray of the type described above is therein shown with improved means for initiating bubble activity at the tray inlet comprising spaced apart, imperforate wall members extending substantially vertically upwardly and transverse to the liquid flow path. The structural configuration is said to promote activity over a larger tray surface than that afforded by simple perforated tray assemblies. This is accomplished in part by providing a raised region adjacent the downcomer area for facilitating vapor ascension therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,000 assigned to Shell Oil Company teaches apparatus for contacting a liquid with a gas in a relationship between vertically stacked trays in a tower. The apertures in a given tray are provided for the passage of gas in a manner less hampered by liquid coming from a discharge means of the next upper tray. This is provided by perforated housings secured to the tray deck beneath the downcomers for breaking up the descending liquid flow. Such advances improve tray efficiency within the confines of prior art structures. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,219 assigned to Nippon Kayaku Kabushiki Kaisha of Tokyo, Japan teaches a baffle tray tower. The operational parameters of high gas-liquid contact efficiency and the need for low pressure loss are set forth. Such references are useful in illustrating the need for high efficiency vapor liquid contact in tray process towers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,426 issued to Carl T. Chuang et. al. and assigned to Atomic Energy of Canada Limited is yet another example of gas-liquid contacting apparatus. This reference likewise teaches the multitude of advantages in improving efficiency in fractionation and modifications in downcomer-tray designs. The perforated area of the tray is extended beneath the downcomer with between 0 to 25% less perforation area.
Yet another reference is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,540 issued to W. Bruckert in 1968. A downcomer outlet baffle is therein shown to control the discharge of liquid therefrom. The baffle may include either a static seal or dynamic seal. In this regard the openings from the downcomer are sufficiently small to control discharge and may be larger than the tray perforations and of circular or rectangular shape. The transient forces which may disrupt the operation of a downcomer are also more fully elaborated therein. These forces and related vapor-liquid flow problems must be considered for each application in which a downcomer feeds an underlying tray.
It would be an advantage to provide a method of and apparatus for enhanced downcomer-tray vapor flow manifesting increased efficiency in the venting of entrained vapor, controlled vapor flow beneath the discharge area of a downcomer and directionalized vapor flow across the tray to facilitate the release of entrained liquid. Such a downcomer-tray assembly is provided by the present invention wherein a uniformly raised, active inlet area panel is secured beneath an angulated downcomer. The panel has a plurality of apertures, some including flow vanes, disposed beneath the sloped downcomer, for providing vapor injection into the liquid flow which is effective in achieving greater vapor-liquid handling capacity. Likewise, the momentum of the falling liquid which tends to cause weeping through the tray below is substantially prevented by the effective vapor flow through the raised, active inlet panel.